The Tale Of A 10 Year Old Vampire Queen
thumb|300px The Tale Of A 10 Year Old Vampire Queen '''(La Historia de una Reina Vampira de 10 años) es una Canción Original Vocaloid subida el 26 de Octubre de 2013. Esta canción,según el autor es tonta y no debe tomarse seriamente. '''Comentario del Autor: *¡Feliz Halloween!! ｡^‿^｡ Interprete: '''Hatsune Miku English '''Letra: Circus-P y Jen Música y PV: Circus-P *NicoVideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *FIVE Letra *Inglés y traducción al español por Nacha-P y Carosaurio-Gao Inglés= For a millenia in this pitiful planet I've always been stuck with a childish form Cursed for eternity is not as bad as it seems When you're the reigning queen of all the obscene But there is just one thing that make it less enduring When I go clothes shopping... ev-everythings everythings pink!ew The story of a girl's tragedy trough time Centuries discretely stalking the night Hiding in the shadows here for you Hunting down the dark for you Trying to spot your point of view She is too short to follow you. This threatening midnight everything gives you a fright Holding into your life and I've come to play You think I'm a lost kid,an image of innocence I go for the neckHiyaa!! ...there's no effect!!no! The story of a girl's tragedy trough time Centuries discretely stalking the night Hiding in the shadows here for you Hunting down the dark for you Trying to spot your point of view She is too short to follow you. One thousand years watching time go and on All the tears are gone'cause I found what I want! PIZZA? YAAAAAY!!A story of this girl's tragedy tonight She's too young to buy one thing by herselfNOOOOOOOO!!OTL The story of a girl's tragedy trough time Centuries discretely stalking the night Hiding in the shadows here for you Hunting down the dark for you Trying to spot your point of view She is too short to follow you. |-| Español= Por un milenio en este miserable planeta Siempre he estado atrapada en este cuerpo de niña Estar maldecida por toda la eternidad no es tan malo como se ve Cuando eres la reina que gobierna todo lo obsceno Pero existe una cosa que lo hace menos duradero Cuando voy a comprar ropa... To-todo todo es rosaiu La historia sobre la tragedia de una niña por el tiempo Los siglos discretamente acechan la noche Escondiéndome en las sombras para ti Tratando de señalar tu punto de vista Ella es muy baja para seguirte. Esta amenazadora medianoche te da un susto Te sujetas a tu vida,y he venido a jugar Piensas que soy una niña perdida,una imagen de inocencia Voy por tu cuello¡Hiyaa! ...no hay efecto!!no! La historia sobre la tragedia de una niña por el tiempo Los siglos discretamente acechan la noche Escondiéndome en las sombras para ti Tratando de señalar tu punto de vista Ella es muy baja para seguirte. Mil años viendo como los años pasan Todas se han ido porque encontré lo que buscaba! SIN AJO? ¡¡YAAAAAY!!la historia de la tragedia de la niña hoy Es muy joven para comprar algo por su cuenta¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!OTL La historia sobre la tragedia de una niña por el tiempo Los siglos discretamente acechan la noche Escondiéndome en las sombras para ti Tratando de señalar tu punto de vista Ella es muy baja para seguirte. Curiosidades *Al igual que otros éxitos de Circus-P como Aisenma y Repeat II ,la sombra se mueve durante el transcurso del vídeo. Galería tumblr_mvajqnXXvY1s9n3cto1_1280.png|Diseño de Miku en la canción ilustrado por Circus-P Enlaces *Tumblr de Circus-P *Diseño Oficial de Miku en Tumblr Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales